Kefer
Kefer is a young prince of Coltypt, being the younger son of Amun and Hathor and the younger twin brother of Anubis. He is nominated crown prince by his father and then becomes pharaoh when his father and mother goes to live in Harmonia. Personality As a colt, he is very energic and happy, liking to play with his brother, friend and mother. He also likes to be with his father, looking up to him. As a grown stallion, Kefer shows to be very similar to his father in terms of personality, being noble and able to sacrifice himself to save a friend. He has a great sense of duty, as he wanted to earn the golden bracelet to protect Coltypt from the Lord of Chaos. Skills He is shown to be a very good fighter and that he can use very well the sword. It's revealed that Kefer is swifter and more precise with his movements than his brother. He also has the Golden Power, where he can use the following moves: *Wave of Power: his sword releases a destructive energy blast in the form of concentric waves with a wide ranging capable of wipe out an entire army. Relationships Family Anubis He is Kefer's twin brother and the two share a close bond. However, when they grow up, this bond is almost undone as Anubis starts to get apart from his twin brother and as their respective personalities became very different from each other. When Kefer was appointed as crown prince instead of Anubis, the former becomes very sad for his brother, being willing to abdicate his title for him. His relationship with Anubis becomes even more strict after his return, as Anubis wanted at all cost to win the challenge of the feather of Maat, being willing to hurt Kefer. Amun He is Kefer's father and he seems to admire his father and look up to him very much. Seshat She is Kefer's mother and he loves her very much. Family Description in the Saga The Tale of Coltypt In "Retaliation", he, his brother and Horus go with Seshat to the Coltypt Council room to see Amun and Isis. When Pandora and Rothbart attack Coltypt, they are taken to a safe place by Seshat. He then attends Montu's funeral with his family. In "Apis' Labyrinth", he and Horus take the challenge of Apis' labyrinth. During the test, he and Horus are attacked by two deadly scorpions. Seeing that his best friend is in danger, he defeats his scorpion and saves Horus, taking a sting from the scorpion. Horus is able to defeat the scorpion and the two friends are able to get out of the labyrinth. Kefer is taken to Osiris' lab to take care of the wound and deal with the venom. Amun and Hathor arrives to see him and Apis then gives to him and Horus their respective golden bracelets. In "Shu Rebels", he, his brother and Horus are sent by Amun to go see what is happenning at Apis' Labyrinth. There, they find Apis and his soldiers defeated by Shu. They fight him, but when Shu attacks them with a powerful attack, they are protected by Amun who then orders them to take Apis and the others to Osiris' lab, what they do. In "Amun's Decision", Kefer is seen having a battle simulation with his brother, losing to him. When his mother takes him and his brother to the Council room to know who Amun chose to be the next pharaoh, Kefer becomes surprised when Amun says that he will succeed him. This however enrages Anubis, who demands to prove is worthy. Although Kefer tried to appeal to Amun in Anubis' favor, the latter rejects his brother help and then leaves with seal given by Maat promissing to Kefer that he will defeat him and get the title of crown prince. In "Clash Between Brothers", Kefer is with Apis overseeing the training of the other Golden Warriors when Horus arrives and says to him that Anubis is back. This leads him to go see him, but when they meet, Anubis challenge him to the challenge of the feather of Maat. After some days of the challenge, Kefer finds the feather at the same time as his brother. Seeing that his brother is gonna get the feather first, Anubis attacks him with darkness, something that shocks Kefer who realizes that his older brother serves now the Lord of Chaos. Taking advantage of Anubis' distraction towards the light released by the feather, Kefer takes it and tries to arrive to the golden citadel. However, Anubis caugh him and takes him against the ground, starting to punch him very much. Kefer is saved by his father and Horus who arrives with Kha and Ramses. After his brother had gone with the Lord of Chaos, Kefer decided to finish what he started by returning the feather to Maat, something that leaves Amun very proud. In "The Rise of Two Pharaohs", it's revealed that losing Anubis to the Lord of Chaos affected Kefer greatly, in a way that he started to act not like himself, training untiringly and isolating himself. Horus, decided to help his best friend, confronts him about this and make Kefer to realize how he felt after the betrayal of his brother. Later, he is present when Amun announces that he and Hathor will go to live in Harmonia and he becomes the new pharaoh and invites Horus to be his first-counselor. In "The Guardian's Betrayal", Kefer notices how Sobek is not very happy about his position as Guardian and so calls him to cheer him up. Later, he watches how his citadel is attacked by Anubis' army and then is faced by Anubis, who express his desire to take over Coltypt. Sobek tries to attack him, but Kefer is able to dodge. After Sobek's is knock out by his bracelet which rejects him when he tries to activate it, Anubis tries to use the power of his bracelet, but he flees when he finds himself outnumbered. After watching Sobek's trial, he expresses to Horus is concern about existing the possibility of having more traitors in the kingdom, but Horus is able to calm him down. In “Isolation”, Kefer deals with the increasing intensity of the war with his brother and its consequences, like the casualties. He is, however, talked by Apis that he won’t be able to pass through what he is feeling and that he has to learn to live with it. He is then visited by the Lord of Order with whom he shares his worries about the fact the Lord of Chaos may use other villains to help Anubis to conquer Coltypt. So, the Lord of Order have the idea of separating Coltypt from the rest of the Pony World, giving to Kefer two golden scepters to do that. After consulting with the Council, Kefer meets with Anubis and uses the scepters, separating Coltypt from the Pony World, continuing then his war against his brother. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Kefer is based on the character with the same name from the animated series Egyxos. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Royalty Category:Unicorns Category:Coltypt Inhabitants Category:Golden Army Category:Coltypt Council